Stargates & Battlestars, Love Is There!
by Bobpaullee
Summary: BSG/SGA/X-Men. Gay slash. Don't like don't read. Lee, Kara, Helo & Callum go to SGA!


Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its spin offs and all that other legal crap.

I don't own SG-1 or any of its spin offs and all that other legal crap. I don't own X-Men (1992) and all that other legal crap. I don't owwn Dollhouse and all thaat other legal crap.

Set during Season 1 of Battlestar Galactica, Episode 6 - Litmus (Talk).

Set during Season 4 of Stargate Atlantis, Episode - Trio. When they meet the Atlantis Expedition, eventually.

If you don't like gay slash then don't read. The character Callum is mine. In this one Helo escaped Caprica, with Sharon giving her life for him. Some of the Resistance went with him and Helo took a bunch of historical crap with him, including the Arrow of Apollo. They have already joined up with Galactica again.

Doesn't follow timelines of seasons to letter.

Captain Leland "Lee" Adama (Call Sign - Apollo) strode through the hallways of Galactica. Lee had been called to see his dad in his dad's room. Lee could tell that it had something more than to do with than just spending father-son time.

Lee entered his father's room.

"You called sir," said Apollo, as there was a stranger in the room.

"Yes I did son," said Admiral William "The Old Man" Adama, Lee's father.

"Why did you call me, if you don't mind me asking sir?" asked Lee.

"This is Callum Summers," said Adama, "He's from a far off world and from our future, I think. I'd better let him explain it. I'll leave you two here."

"You still didn't explain why I was called," said Apollo.

"He'll explain," said Adama, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind himself.

How unlike my dad thought Apollo.

"May I ask why you called me sir?" asked Apollo, "You got my dad to leave and to agree to whatever it is you want so I'm all ears.".

Callum turned his body to face Lee, his piercing blue eyes off putting.

"As your dad said I'm an alien from a different planet and from the future," said Callum, "I was sent back by a descendant of yours as a gift to a pilot ancestor of his."

"A gift?" said Apollo, "Like a slave?"

"Yes but we prefer the word servant or helper," said Callum.

"Why would any parent let you be sent through time to be another man's slave?" asked Lee.

"Because my parents, me and their/my friends had super-powers," said Callum, "We saw that our world would break because of an idiot sending a large force back in time so they signed me up to go back in time as a servant. I've trained my whole life for this moment."

"So if the future breaks, what happens?" asked Lee.

"My future breaks," said Callum, "Another future has replaced it. One which instead of being a descendant of yours is actually running parallel in terms of time. Virtually, the world changed."

"How many of your friends and family got out?" asked Lee, worried for his new slave.

"One at the most," said Callum, "But do not worry, it is what they wanted. They wouldn't leave when there was a possibillity that they could somehow preserve their world."

"Did they succeed?" asked Apollo.

"We'll never know," said Callum, "Unless someone finds a way to cross the borders of reality and get through the dead space between worlds."

"That isn't likely," said Lee, "Especially with our circumstances."

"The cylons and all," said Callum, "I'm not a cylon, your father had me tested and it came back negative. He wanted to make sure I was the real deal before letting me near you."

"If you convinced him, you did pretty well," said Lee, "Where will you stay?"

"I have quarters aboard here which I acquired for you," said Callum.

"I'd better go see them then," said Lee.

"Should I cover my face master?" asked Callum.

"No!" said Lee, "So you do anything I wish?"

"Yes," said Callum, "And I've got permission to go any where with you."

"If I told you to airlock yourself, you would?" asked Lee.

"Yes," said Callum, "I live only to serve."

Callum and Lee set off to these quarters Callum had gotten.

On the way there, Kara Thrace (Call Sign - Starbuck) walked with them.

"Whose your chum?" asked Kara.

"He's Callum Summers," said Lee, "He actually passed all the Old Man's tests to be allowed full access."

"How did you pull that off?" asked Kara, punching Callum on the arm.

"I told the truth and I told him that I could kill him with my brain," said Callum, looking deadly serious.

"You actually told him that?" asked Lee.

"No," said Callum, laughing at their stupidity.

"He's a crack up!" said Starbuck, laughing her head off, "See you later."

Kara walked off and Callum opened the door to the quarters. Lee walked in and his jaw dropped.

"How did you manage to get these?" asked Lee, "And how come you can get everyone to like you?"

"They weren't like this before," said Callum, "I cleaned, tidyed and added some stuff to it."

"You didn't fully answer my question," said Lee.

"The ability of persuasion is a gift," said Callum.

"You have the ability to persuade people," said Lee.

"No," said Callum, "I just have a nice personality."

"Wait! You have super powers so what are they?" asked Lee.

"Pyrotechnic abilities. Superhuman strength. Agelessness. Enhanced memory. Forcefields," said Callum, "I have a gift for you."

Callum touched Lee on the face and energy flowed from Callum into Lee. Lee's body felt alive and more in touch with itself.

"What did you do to me?" asked Lee, "I feel great!"

Callum picked up a bin and put it below Lee's mouth.

"What's that for...," said Lee, before chucking his guts into the bin.

"That's all infection and negative stuff out of your system," said Callum, "You have the gift of agelessness."

"Thanks," said Lee.

"You should remember though," said Callum, "I can only do that once maybe twice."

"Wait a minute," said Lee, "You just did that to me, do you still have it?"

"All my abilities are naturally occuring and I can't give them away," said Callum, "I gave the synthetic version to you. Also I can breathe carbon dioxide aswell so I can sustain myself endlessly and also you and maybe a third individual."

Captain Karl Agathon (Call Sign - Helo) entered the room.

"I'd heard you'd got a new room but not something this flash," said Karl, "Being the Commander's son does pay off."

"Actually it was Callum Summers here who flashed it all up," said Lee, "He probably already knows who you are."

"Actually," said Karl, "I heard about you from Kara, she won't shut the frak up about this crack up of a guy. Why'd he sort out the room for you?"

"Because...," said Lee, trying to think of the right way to put it.

"I'm his servant sent back through time by a descendant of Lee's. But the world broke because of people sending too many people back in time as gifts so the universe has changed. The world which has replaced the one I was from, was supposed to be the one you populated but in actual fact it now is running parallel in time to yours."

"That's quite a mouthful and hard to believe," said Helo.

"It's true," said Lee, "The Old Man believed him."

"Then I believe also," said Helo, "So your like his slave?"

"Yes but I prefer the phrase servant or helper," said Callum.

"Lee I'd like to you know, do it," said Helo, "Can you get him to buzz off?"

"I obey his every word even if it means I die," said Callum, "I will leave and make sure no-one enters."

"How does he know what we're on about?" asked Helo.

"I'm older than I look," said Callum, "Can I try something?"

Callum touched Helo on the face, Callum closed his eyes concentrating deeply. Energy flowed from Callum to Helo. Helo then chucked into the bin.

"What the frak!" said Helo.

"That is probably my last one," said Callum, "Is there anyone I can let in?"

"No!" said Lee and Helo.

Callum left the room and shut the door sitting beside it, making sure no-one entered.

Helo grabbed Apollo and kissed him savagely.

"I've missed you so much!" said Helo.

"Me too, sexy," said Apollo.

Apollo and Helo proceeded to go at it hard.

Kara walked by, upon seeing her new best friend, walked up to him and sat by him.

"What ya doin?" asked Kara.

"Stopping people from entering this room," stated Callum.

"Oh!" said Kara, knowing what was going on, "Are Helo and Apollo in there?"

"Yes," said Callum, "How did you know?"

"Well... I noticed the way they look at each other," said Kara, "They can't stop looking at each other's asses or crotches."

"Thank you for explaining," said Callum.

"So I talked to the Old Man," said Kara, "He says your Lee's servant or some crap."

"Yes but you Colonials seem to think it closer to something called slavery," said Callum, "I was trained my whole life for this. I was meant to come here to keep the memory of my people alive."

"So the whole slave issue doesn't bother you?" asked Kara.

"No," said Callum, "It saved my life and helped the Colonials. I come from Earth where you're heading but it already has occupants who know about outsiders. Those people aren't my people. My people are gone."

"I'm sorry," said Kara.

"Don't be," said Callum, "I'm just glad I got a nice master. Many servants get used to buy off governments, keep people quiet and are used as hookers. I think my master may be a good one not a bad one."

"You're quite lucky," said Kara, "He lived on Caprica but he descends from Taurans. Taurans were used as slaves until they broke free of their masters so he would never make you do anything bad."

"That doesn't bother me though," said Callum, "We are trained to do whatever the master wishes."

"Don't you get a choice?" asked Kara.

"No," said Callum, "It's the way we are conditioned."

"Conditioned, what the frak does that mean?" asked Kara.

"I've said to much," said Callum, "They'll turn me off if they found out."

"But you said your world was gone," said Kara, "So you don't have to fear."

"They don't know that I know their secret," said Callum, "The memory it's not mine and I shouldn't have to carry it."

"How can the memory not be yours?" asked Kara, slightly off put by the loud moans coming from Lee's new room.

Though, Callum was unphased by it.

"They put it there, freedom fighters," said Callum, "They weres doctors or technicians there, they did the conditioning. They put code into our brains. Makes us do what we're told. Makes us zombies. They also do imprinting, for short term assignments. I'm forever in debt to them, Topher and Bennett."

"Frak this!" said Kara, "I'm going to get you help. Come I'm sure Doctor Baltar or one of those tech geniuses can help you. I'm going to help you and you're one of my best friends and I don;t even know your name."

"I'm Callum Summers," said Callum, "And you are Kara Thrace, Call Sign - Starbuck."

"How do you know that?" asked Kara, "Did Lee tell you that?"

"I never sleep," said Callum, "I went through the crew records like Commander Adama suggested. I do what I'm told and they don't pull the plug."

"Come on," said Kara, "I'm getting you help."

Kara got up and grabbed Callum's hand, attempting to pull him up.

"I can't," said Callum, "I was ordered to stay here and stop people getting in."

Kara pulled really hard again but Callum didn't move a muscle.

"You're built like a tractor!" said Kara, letting go of Callum's hand.

"No I have superpowers," said Callum, "I'm stronger than any Colonial."

"Lee! Stop frakking around and get out here!" yelled Kara, smashing on the door.

Lee opened the door with a towel around his waist.

"What the frak do you want Kara?" asked Lee.

"In his defense, you only asked him to not let people in. He needs help," said Kara, "The people who trained to be a slave, didn't train him! They programmed him. Put layers and layers of commands and coding into his brain to make totally submisive. How can you let this slide by, huh? Given your heritage and the mistreatment of your own great-grandfather!"

"Shut the frak up about my heritage alright!" said Lee, "How can you possibly know anything?"

"Zack did research into his heritage because he gave a frak about his ancestors!" said Kara, "You can't just let this slide! If you do I'll never forgive you!"

"Don't even start KARA!" yelled Lee.

"Stop frakking Helo and care about this teenage boy right here or does getting frakked count for more than a child's future," said Kara.

"I'm not a child," said Callum, "I'm thrity years old. I just haven't aged since my eighteenth birthday."

"See Kara!" yelled Lee, "Go stick your nose elsewhere!"

"Oh that's all fine now that he's thirty but he never had a childhood because of those motherfrakkers!" yelled Kara, "Now you go get him help or let me get him help because he hangs on your every word."

"Enough!" yelled Commander Adama, striding up to the two of them, "I come to see how Lee's new room is for him and I find you two fighting! My quarters! NOW!"

Kara and Lee followed the Commander, with Callum following close behind. Leaving a confused Helo alone in Lee's room.

Commander Adama noticed a man up ahead, he recognised him! Adama was all ready furious with two idiots.

"Hey," said Adama, to the man, "No civilian access to these areas."

The man stopped and turned around, a bomb was strapped across his chest! The man pressed his finger on the button to blow up the bomb. They all had nowhere to turn, the damn frakker cylon was going to kill three extremely important Galactica personnel. The heat from the blast rushed over them and they closed their eyes waiting for the rest of it. A minute passed, they hadn't felt the rush of pain as they were burnt alive. They opened their eyes and saw a forcefield blocking the blast.

"What the frak!" exclaimed Commander Adama.

The bright blue forcefield hadn't popped out of nowhere, they looked around to find its origin. Kara instantly looked around for Callum who was just behind her. His hands were glowing bright blue the same as the forcefield. The blast had subsided and Callum fell unconscious from holding back the force of the blast. Kara picked him up, running to the med bay.

Callum woke up in a medical bed. Lee, Kara and Karl sat beside him.

"He awakens!" said Lee, "How are you doing?"

Callum tilted his head, assessing his current status.

"I'm not 100%," said Callum.

"How far are you from 100%?" asked Lee.

"In the 90s," said Callum, "I'll survive."

"Well, I've got to get back to work," said Lee, "I'm running double time because of the bombing."

Lee started to leave the room and Callum got up to follow. Lee stopped remembering he had to order Callum to stop following him.

"Kara and Helo are taking you around," said Lee, "Stay with them."

Callum climbed back into bed.

"Thanks for saving my life," said Kara, "It doesn't happen a lot so get used to it. I'll wait outside while you get changed."

"Oh, I'm wearing a hospital gown," said Callum, "Hospital gowns have no backs for easy access."

Kara burst out laughing and Callum smiled, happy to please. Helo looked confused.

"Told you he was a crack up," said Kara, shutting the curtains behind her.

"You didn't have to leave," called Callum, "Servants don't have embarrasment."

"Well I do," called Kara, back.

"How come she left and you didn't?" asked Callum.

"Ummm...," said Karl, "Because I'm gay and it does't bother me."

"Oh so you're saying you have an attraction towards me," said Callum.

"That's not what I'm saying," said Karl.

"Then what are you saying," said Callum, "Kara likes guys aswell and she left."

"Okay maybe there is a bit of attraction," said Karl, sighing.

"It is expected," said Callum, "I was hand picked because of my good looks, my extra abilties were just a bonus. You didn't get the easy access joke did you?"

"No," said Karl, feeling stupid.

"As in easy to access for sexual purposes," said Callum.

Karl burst out laughing.

"It actually makes sense now," said Karl, "Thanks for saving Lee's life. I'm forever indebted to you. I'll do whatever you ask."

"Forever is a long time but I cannot allow this," said Callum, "As Lee's mate. I am under your authority as well. I do what Lee wants and then what you want."

"Thanks bud," said Karl, a bit confused, "Okay for saving Lee's life I'm going to do something for you, someday I don't know what but I know that I'll fo it."

Karl then kissed Callum on the mouth and felt up his cock. Karl pulled away and let Callum get changed, while admiring the merchandise.

He sure has a big dick thought Karl.

"Where am I going, Karl?" asked Callum.

Karl gringed at the sound of his name.

"Please call me Helo,' said Karl, "And we're going to go work out."

Callum, Helo and Kara had just done an intense work out. Kara put her hand on Callum's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You did good today, better than I expected," said Kara, "OW!"

Kara pulled back her hand, it felt like she'd been shocked.

"What the frak!" said Kara, "I feel sick, I'm gonna chuck."

Kara threw up into a random open locker.

"I feel much better now," said Kara.

"I'm sorry," said Callum, "I inadvertedly gave you agelessness."

"Don't be sorry," said Kara, "That means I'll be doing great for a long time."

"I want to be my best," said Callum.

They all sat down in Lee's quarters wondering what was going to happen.

"We've been asked to test a new FTL engine for the Raptors," said Lee, "Us four have been assigned to the mission."

"Me and Kara for our piloting skills, Helo for your combat skills and Callum to shield the Raptor," said Lee, "There's every chance we might not come back from this. It might explode but it's a risk we're willing to take."

"As are we," said Kara.

"I live or die at your command," said Callum, doing a slight bow.

"Now all your stuff is being transferred to here and non of you are allowed out of this room until mission time," said Lee, "My father wants to keep it low key. And Callum you no longer have to be my servant."

"Is our mission cover, teaching me and Helo how to fly Raptors?" asked Callum.

"I hadn't thought about mission cover but that will do fine," said Lee, "Now Kara and me have to go for a long mission briefing for this mission, we'll be back in about one and a half hours."

Kara got up to leave and Callum went to a cupboard to order the things inside as Lee had had a quick rummage through them. Callum had the cupboard quickly re-organised.

"Do what you like with Callum," whispered Lee, into Helo's ear before giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Hurry the frak up!' said Kara, "You'd think you were going on a deadly mission without him!"

Lee and Kara went off, trading taunts and insults. Helo shut and locked the door. Callum walked up to him with a pack of cards.

"Do you know how to play blackjack?" asked Callum, "It's a game on the pack and I read the rules but could do with some practise."

"How about we make this more interesting," said Helo, "Strip blackjack."

Strip poker would have been more preferrable to Helo but the kid did want to be play blackjack.

"How is strip blackjack more interesting?" asked Callum, "Wait, you're the expert in social areas so I shouldn't ask. So when we lose we must take an article of clothing off."

"Yes," said Helo, licking his lips.

Callum took the cards out and did a really fast and effiecient mix up of the cards.

Soon after, Callum was doing very well. He knew Helo would keep trying to get 21 instead of holding so Callum held when close to 21. Helo was fully naked really fast.

"I'm shit at this or you know something." said Helo.

"You should hold when close to 21 it works out better in most cases," said Callum, "What happens now you have no articles of clothing left?"

"Well come here and I'll tell you," said Helo.

Callum walked over to Helo. Callum had been losing poorly at the begginning as he'd been following Helo's strategy but had soon changed. Callum who didn't wear many clothes any way had gotten down to his boxers in three loses (watch, shirt and, pants).

"Sit on my lap and we'll see what pops up," said Helo.

Callum obliged. Helo's cock at full mast, just being in the presence of someone as hot as Callum.

"You want to fuck," said Callum, "You should of just said so."

"I want to thank you for saving Lee's life," said Helo, "And it involves sex."

Callum climbed on top of Helo and sat down on Helo's 8.5 inch wonder. The fun esclated from there.

Helo thrust his hips upwards into the awaiting ass of Callum. Callum crying out in an orgasm-inducing moan. Callum began to move up and down on Helo's dick, Callum hitting all the wonder factors. Helo began to thrust faster and Callum began to get the best ride of his life. As Helo approaching exploding point, Callum pushed Helo down and began to move his butt around, giving Helo the best fuck of his life. Callum leaned in and kissed Helo. This sent Helo over the edge and he dumped his load deep in the ass of Callum. Helo who'd been worked really hard, laid down for a rest. Callum spun Helo over, all servants being trained to have the best endurance possible. Callum dug his face into Helo's muscular butt, his tongue exploring Helo's throughly plowed asshole. Helo shuddering in pleasure as Callum's agile and devoted tongue explored as deep as he could go. Callum's hands rubbed Helo's back, in a special and sexually arousing manner. Helo spun over, ready for more and he pushed his cock deep into Callum's throat. Callum somehow managing to do something while he had that fat monster in his mouth. Callum's tongue wrapping around Helo's cock and tickling up & down the vast shaft. Helo pulled out and proceeded to face fuck Callum, something Apollo would never of let happen to himself. Helo kept at it for ages, his stamina only increasing for every noice made by Callum's sweet and magical voice. Helo exploded into Callum's mouth, who greedily swallowed most of it. Callum got up and started to kiss the tired out Helo, putting some of Helo's cum into his own mouth. Helo tasted his yummy cum and almost fainted at its niceness.

"I have nice cum!" said Helo, "I must say you know how to please a man."

"It's only part of my training," said Callum, blushing slightly at his second master's approval.

Helo turned around and stuck his butt into the air.

"Plow me good!" said Helo, wiggling his butt teasingly.

Callum lined up his pole and pushed slowly into Helo's wanting ass. Helo moaning at the size of the thing up his ass. Once all Callum's 9 inch cock was up Helo's ass, he started to piston in and out. Helo crying out in pleasure and satisfication, as Callum reached unreached areas. Helo clenching his butt cheeks together to pleasure Callum's penis. Callum kept this up for ages, the longest Helo had ever been fucked. Callum thrust deep into Helo's ass and came deep in his ass. Helo's ass greedily swallowing up the cum.

"That was the best fuck ever!" said Helo, "I'm actually quite tired from it."

"I'll give you a bath to clean you up," said Callum.

"You go first, I'm too tired to move," said Helo, to no avail.

Callum picked Helo up and dumped him in this already filled, huge bathtub. If you could call it a bathtub it was big enough to be a small swimming pool. Callum climbed in after Helo and gave him a real scrub down. Then cleaned himself. Callum got out and dried himself off, then made himself presentable. Callum pulled Helo out, dried him off and redressed him in fresh uniform. Callum had also washed Helo's hair, making it look nice and adding to Helo's sexiness.

Lee and Kara walked through the door, seeing a strange sight. A clean, neat Helo.

"I guess your slave got to him," said Kara.

"He's not my slave," growled Lee, back.

"You have returned master," said Callum, "Anything you need?"

"No not really," said Lee, "And from this moment forward, you are a free man and only answer to me because I'm your superior officer."

"Thank you sir," said Callum, "The bath water has just been refiltered, I can put on the jacuzzi settings for you."

"Sure thing," said Lee, "Care to join me, Kara?"

"I must point out that due to the fact that it is a bath, Colonial rules indicate that no clothes may be worn," said Callum.

"It's a big bath!" said Kara.

"I would ask how you got it," said Lee to Callum, "But I probably wouldn't like it would I?"

"I don't know," said Callum, "But I found it in amongst cargo and confiscated it for it being too large cargo."

"That's good," said Lee, "I thought you might of had sex with the owner and taken it as payment."

"I try to keep my body intact so that the master can pleasure himself on me. But since I have no master, I can use my body as a tool of persuasion," said Callum.

"I'm a girl and I don't do that," said Kara.

"You're a very tough girl," said Callum, "You would prefer the violent method of persuasion, like me. But I can use my body to persuade people."

"You might use it for that method," said Kara, "Good."

Kara and Lee had a bath and then everyone went to sleep, except for Callum because he never sleeps.

In the morning; Callum, Lee, Kara and Helo got into the Raptor ready for the first out of simulation test. Lee piloted the Raptor clear of the other ships and prepped it for the programmed jump.

"Shields up," ordered Lee, "Seatbelts on. Jumping in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... jumping."

The Raptor sped up and beyond light speed, but the speed barriers put in, to keep the speed at a certain level, failed. The Raptor kept getting faster and faster, the overheat of energy frying navigational control. They sped past there intended target, the awaiting ships seeing a large trail of burning, usually drives were undetectable. The ship went faster and faster, they soon sped beyond the boundaries of the known and into the vast unknown.

"The emergency stop!" yelled Lee, his voice barely discernable above the racket. A forcefield popped up and flew into the button.

The ship slowing right down and just in time. In front of them was a planet, they'd been lucky not to hit anything big enough to kill them thus far. Most major systems were destroyed beyond repair. Kara managed to send out a signal for help, before that system fried. It wouldn't reach the Colonials but it could reach a nearby civilisation, if there was one. Lee fired the emergency thrusters to their full capacity, before they were pulled in by the planets gravitional field.

"There's water for one thing but land and food nope," said Kara, "We'd better jump out and hopefully hit the water at a low enough speed not to kill us."

"I can take care of that," said Callum, projecting a forcefield just outside the ship.

"Get on!" yelled Lee.

They all jumped on, the forcefield closing over them.

"The atmosphere has limited oxygen supplies in this area," said Helo, checking his scanner, "We're probably going to suffocate soon. There's a large pocket of oxygen, furthur over. It appears to be taking all the oxygen out of the atmosphere. But we'd never reach it in time."

"Just pray I don't get knocked out," said Callum, "I can breathe in oxygen and carbon oxide, breathing out the other. You all keep your body uses to a minimum and I should be able to keep us alive for a while."

The forcefield hit the water, they started to all relax now.

"You three lie down and move not at all," said Callum, "If I keep moving I should be able to make this bubble oxygen rich."

A strange ship flew overhead, a puddlejumper. The ship flew down to the forcefield and opened up its hatch, they all climbed in. They all gave a huge sigh of relief, until they noticed the guns pointed at them.

"Just when I thought we were saved," said Kara.

They all threw everything non-clothing related into a pile.

"They speak english or a dialect there of," said Doctor Rodney McKay, scientist, "Where are you from?"

"Caprica," said Kara, hoping it would help.

"She's not lying," said Teyla Emmagan, "They're from very far away except for one of them who's travelled far but is back so close to home."

"How can you do that?" asked Colonel John Sheppard, "They're not wraith, are they?"

"No," said Teyla, "I've just been practising it, being able to use it on humans but it is tiring."

Teyla stumbled and the big guy, Ronan Dex, supported her.

"Can I check them for injuries?" asked Doctor Jennifer Keller, a real one.

"I suppose but be careful we don't know if we can trust them," said John.

"You can trust us," said Callum, "I come from Earth originally and I've travelled through time and space, to an alternate dimension as well."

"We know that to be true," said Rodney, "Look at my scans. He is telling the truth and he has the same exact matches as you know who. They all have been exposed to FTL drive radiation, a type more powerful and extreme than our own. It was most likely experimental."

"We have to check out your stories," said John, "Then maybe we'll let you go."

"You're treading on dangerous ground, John," said Teyla, "These are a new people, this must be taken at a diplomatic level or at least in a diplomatic way."

"I guess you're right," said John, "But they did invade our airspace so this just standard checking procedures."

"The blonde girl looks pretty cute," said Ronan.

"Ronan mind on the job!" reminded John.

They entered the strange city on water. A guy walked by them and then ran back in front of them. The shock obvious on the guy's face and the pure joy.

"Mon ami!" said the guy, "It's me Gambit."

"Gambit!" said Callum, hugging Gambit, "Nice to see you Remy."

"You know this guy?" asked John.

"Yes," said Gambit, "He's the reason I'm still here today. Otherwise I'd be with the rest."

"Remy Lebeau, I'd like you to meet Captain Leland Adama, Lieutenant Kara Thrace and Lieutenant Karl C. Agathon," said Callum.

"Call me Helo," said Karl, not too happy at the mention of his boring first name.

"Call me Kara or Starbuck."

"Call me Lee or Apollo."

"I'm Remy but when I'm on a mission I'm Gambit."

"Why do you all have nicknames?" asked Rodney.

"They're not nicknames, they're call signs," said Kara.

"That makes more sense now," said Rodney.

"I did just explain it to you dummy," said Kara, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Callum you're free to go but you three have to go through processing," said John.

"I think a little introduction is due on our part, boss," said Ronan, unusually polite and obviously vying for the affection of Kara.

"Okay, I'm Colonel John Sheppard; John, Sheppard or sir to you," said John.

"I'm Ronan Dex; Ronan or Dexter to my special friends," said Ronan, hinting the last bit at Kara.

"I'm Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosians my people," said Teyla, "Teyla will do fine."

"I'm Doctor Rodney McKay; Rodney or McKay will be fine," said Rodney.

"A doctor like Baltar," said Lee, "But less crazy, I hope."

"So do I," said Kara.

"I'm Doctor Jennifer Keller; Jennifer, Keller or doctor will do fine," said Jennifer, she seemed like a nice, bright happy person.

"A real doctor," said Remy, "She knows her stuff."

"Don't embarass me Remy," said Jennifer.

"Remy just trying to be nice," said Remy.

A woman with medium length blonde hair approached them as she'd been listening in.

"I'm General Samantha Carter; Sam, Carter or leader of Atlantis" said the woman, "I'm also a professor and an astro-physicist."

"Smart, beautiful and dangerous," said Rodney.

"Thank you Rodney," said Carter.

"Shit!" cursed Rodney, "I said it out loud."

"Great name for a city on water," said Callum.

"We all thought so too," said Sam, "Now to work."

Everyone left, leaving Callum, Remy, Sam, Rodney and Jennifer.

"We're all going on a quick trip to an offworld planet," said Sam, "Callum you're welcome to join us. We're going to a world plagued by seismic tremors, the air is starting to become dangerously toxic. It's a simple evacuation mission, nothing too hard to handle."

Callum stood in front of the Stargate.

"This let's you travel between planets," said Callum, "I will find this a throughly enjoyable and an experience to learn a lot from."

"It will be," said Sam, "Stargates are the first step onto alien planets our race ever made, meeting exciting and dangerous new races."

"This though should be a relatively safe trip," said Jennifer, "Hence the lack of muscle, only newbs, a doctor and the support team."

"I'm guessing they're the newbs, Gambit and Callum," said Rodney, "You're the doctor and we're the support crew. What do you mean lack of muscle?"

"Ronan or John would have been sent along if trouble was expected," said Jennifer.

"Though I can take care of myself and all you," said Sam, "I'm actually here as the consult and alien expert."

They stepped through the gate, Callum fascinated by the tunnel of energy they were travelling along.

"That was amazing," said Callum, "I wish it were possible to take samples on the way."

"He's so like you Sam," said Jennifer.

"I wish he were less like me," muttered Sam.

"I do have superpowers so I am more advanced than you and my memory has extended to new heights," stated Callum.

"We already have enough trouble with one bragger," said Sam, taking a long purposeful glance at Gambit.

"He was just stating the facts Sam," said Rodney, "Also, he isn't trying to use his powers to get in with the ladies."

Gambit moved off ahead not wanting to hear them mouthing off about him.

"Are you sure he's trying to get in a ladies' pants?" said Callum, "He sure seems to have impressed you. He might be trying to get in yours and you might let him."

"Hey wait a minute!" said Rodney, angry as hell.

"I was just teasing," said Callum, "I'm no longer bound under the laws of servitude, unless I chose so."

"You were like one of those servant-slave people Gambit was on about," said Rodney, getting strange glances from the others, "We stayed up talking one night about it."

"Already?" said Callum, "My, my Gambit is good at charming. I was warned."

"So if you were a slave, how did you stop being one?" asked Jennifer.

"My master freed me," said Callum, "Though I'm still under his command, though, that might not apply anymore. Gambit sure always choses the strange ones."

"What does that mean?" asked Rodney.

"It means, stop talking about Gambit while he's not around," said Gambit.

"We should move," said Sam, "These tremors are worsening and there are people nearby."

They all strode off, Rodney stomping his feet angrily. Rodney stomped hard on the ground and a small section of it fell from under him.

"Rodney!" yelled Sam, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," came the reply.

They all flatened themselves on the floor, except for Callum who jumped down to Rodney. Callum using a forcefield to slow his falling.

"He's alright," said Callum, moving the rubble off Rodney with ease.

The ground below Jennifer, Sam and Gambit gave way. Gambit putting himself below the two females to soften their impact. The dirt and rocks from the ground the others had been stood on fell straight for Callum and Rodney. Callum had barely a second to react, not enough time to put up a forcefield. He pushed Rodney out of the way and the rubble all fell on to him. Gambit got a nasty hit on the head from the fall but was alright. They cleared the rubble and found a barely conscious Callum.

"Shit!" said Rodney, "This is bad, we're stuck in the ground and it will most likely give way before we can get out."

"I'm going to try climb out," said Sam, "Help me stack the boxes, Gambit and Callum don't even try."

They stacked the boxes and Sam climbed to the top of the boxes. The wood started to crack but Sam is close to the top and jumps up to try reach the hole. Sam manages to grab on but can't get a firm grip and falls back down. Crushing all the boxes and breaking her leg. Jennifer ties two planks of wood to either side of Sam's leg to hold the bone in place. They all investigate the room, two doors are in it. One is locked with a code combination and the other has been sealed with red tape. Rodney opens the door with red tape and sees the large chasm in front of him.

"We've got nowhere to go," said Rodney.

Gambit then slips into unconsciousness.

"We've got to get Gambit and Sam help if we need to get there in at least half an hour," said Jennifer, "Before the injuries get serious."

"Who'd you rather?" asked Sam, obviously trying to pass the time, "Geroge Clooney or Brad Pitt."

"Brad Pitt all the way!" said Jennifer.

"George Clooney for me," said Sam.

"Stop playing around," said Rodney, "We need to get out of here."

"Who'd you rather?" asked Jennifer.

"Neither of them two," said Rodney, "It would be Leonardo Dicaprio if I was going to turn for anyone."

"A little bird told me you'd turn for Gambit," said Sam, smiling.

"Maybe him as well I just don't want to admit because I don't know how he'll react," said Rodney.

"Just ask him," said Callum, getting up, "He's from New Orleans and he's been with guys and girls. He'd do with a chair if it had a hole."

"You're obviously in shock," said Jennifer, "Please sit down."

"I'm not 100% but I'm not in shock," said Callum, "The supports are going to break in three minutes, where's this door?"

"There," said Sam, "Rodney and Jennifer get Gambit."

"I've got him," said Rodney, lifting Gambit over his shoulder.

Jennifer helped Sam over to the door. Callum directed his hand at the panel and sparkling light emitted from his hand into the panel. The panel exploded and the door opened. Callum ushered the others through and stepped into the tunnel, just as that part of the facility fell into the chasm. Rodney put Gambit down on the ground and rested as he wasn't used to carrying someone his own weight. Gambit woke up for a second and accidently charged up part of the floor.

"Get down!" said Callum, a forcefield popping up.

The blast destroying the floor and knocking over the others.

"He just opened a way to a mine shaft and the surface," said Jennifer.

They all climbed down and got back to Atlantis, a puddlejumper team sent to do the evacuation as land approach was quite dangerous.

"Are you ok?" asked John, of Callum.

"Yes, I'm not 100% though," said Callum, "I want to be my best."

"Don't we all," said John, "What percentage are you then?"

Callum tilted his head to the side and then said, "High 90s."

"Good," said John, 'You recover quite quickly."

"My agelessness helps with that," said Callum, "Do I have a room yet and are my commanding officers released yet?"

"They've been kept in processing for the night and no we haven't got you a room yet," said John, "You can stay in my room, if you'd like?"

"I don't sleep so it wouldn't really be necessary," said Callum, "But I'll except if you have a network access I can use."

"I do," said John, "I've just got to grab something to eat then I can take you to my room."

"I can find my own way," said Callum, walking off to John's room.

John and Rodney sat in the mess hall, eating the provided food. The two guys, that had come with Callum, Remy's friend, walked up to them. They were carrying a plate of food each.

"Hey," said Lee, "What are you doing?"

"Eating," said Rodney, giving them a look like they're stupid.

"What are you doing later on?" asked Helo.

"I'm going to go play some video games with Remy," said Rodney.

"I've got a ton of paperwork to catch up on," said John.

"Where's Callum staying tonight?" asked Helo, concerned about his friend's welfare.

"My room," said John, "He doesn't sleep, or so he says. So it shouldn't be a problem."

Rodney had devoured his entire plate of food in a matter of seconds and excused himself.

"What do you think of Callum?" asked Lee, sensing John might have an attraction towards the young mutant.

"He's nice," said John, "Good looking too."

"He's actually thirty," said Helo.

"So he was your slave?" asked John.

"Yes," sighed Lee, "He did whatever I asked. It's his choice whether he is or not though."

John got the feeling that these two guys were gay and may have gotten Callum to do some "stuff" with them.

"You're gay, right?" asked John.

"Yes," said Helo, "Are you?"

"I'm not really sure," said John, "I've done it with girls but it never really satisfied me."

"You could get Callum to help you deceide," said Lee.

"It is something he could agree to," said Helo, "He's done it with me."

John had finished his meal and got up to go to Callum, maybe he (John) was gay.

Callum walked down a corridor, bumping into Kara.

"Hello," said Callum, "I trust your stay thus far has been good."

"It has," said Kara, wondering why all the guys AND girls walking past kept giving them the eye, "Why the frak is everyone so perverted here? They won't stop checking us out!"

"They're checking me out," said Callum, "All guys have a slight attraction to me. I don't know why. Just ask a random what they think of me."

Kara walked away a bit and Ronan walked up to her.

"Hey gorgeous, what ya doin'?" asked Ronan.

"Just checking this place out," said Kara, "It's huge!"

"I was amazed by it when I first came here too," said Ronan.

"So, what do you think of Callum?" asked Kara, nodding up the corridor to where he stood, "I think he's hot!"

"He's really good looking," said Ronan, "I would turn gay for him any day. If you'll excuse me I've got a meeting to get to. Something about my bad behaviour."

Ronan walked off, giving Callum the up and down as he went by. Callum walked up to Kara. and they started walking to John's room.

"You're right," said Kara, "I wish I could get people interested in me like that."

"It is annoying," said Callum, "The only time it stops is when I am a slave. It's part of the protocol, trying to get me a new master or at least getting me hooked up."

"Frak!" said Kara, "So it only works on males?"

"No it works on females as well," said Callum, "It doesn't work on people I count as friends and on previous masters. Also, if say someone becomes my friend but had already been attracted to me, they still would be attracted to me."

"Frak!" said Kara, "It must be annoying being the sexiest in the room."

"This is my stop," said Callum, activating the door open sensor.

"Oooo!" said Kara, "So this is where you're staying, sure beats where I'm staying."

"This is Colonel Sheppard's room," said Callum, "He's letting me stay the night and letting me use the network access."

Kara raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"He wasn't affected by the protocol," said Callum, "So if he has any attraction for me, it is legit."

"Oh," said Kara, "So it is kinda alright."

"Yes," said Callum, "Though any attraction he might have for me would me welcome."

"You like him," said Kara, "That's sweet, I should concentrate on getting a lover."

"Ronan likes you," said Callum, "So does quite a few guys around here. Though most think you're easy because you're blonde. Ronan doesn't think so though."

"You are amazing you can tell that by looking at someone," said Kara.

"Ronan's body language is really easy to read," said Callum, "He uses it way too honestly."

"Good night," said Kara, yawning and walking off down the corridor.

Callum entered John's room, it was simple but complex. ie John didn't clutter the place with object but was complex because of the Ancient designs.

John walked into his room, scanning the room for where Callum was. The mutant had protested to knowing the way but hadn't got here, strange.

"Hey, Colonel Sheppard," said Callum, who was hanging from the roof.

"Hey," said John, "Come down I'd like to talk to you about something."

Callum frontflipped down and landed without so much as a loud bang.

"You called," said Callum, "How may I be of service?"

"I was wondering," said John, "Your friends said that if I wanted to see if I like guys you'd do it with me. Is that cool?"

"It sure is," said Callum, "I'm trained in all areas of sexual orientation, even ones which seem horrible and disgusting."

"Yeah," said John, not wanting an elaboration on the comment, "I think I'm in love with you."

"I think you're a sexy man," said Callum, "And I think I love you too. But I'm not sure what love is."

"I think you are in love with me," said John, "Love is wanting to protect and be with a person. To fuck them and keep them safe."

"Thank you for explaining," said Callum.

Callum grasped the sides of John's face and kissed his begging lips. John getting hard, as Callum's hands slid all over John's muscular body. John moaning as Callum gripped his (John's) throbbing cock. Callum slid down John's body, licking as he went. Callum pulled down John's trousers and kissed at his dick through the fabric of his boxers.

"I may have to have sex with other men," said Callum, "Would that be alright?"

"Yes," moaned John, "We're not in a realtionship, not a serious one if we are."

"I mean as in to help them deceide whether they are gay or not," said Callum, "I obey my master's instructions."

"He told me you were freed," said John.

"I am if I want to be," said Callum, "But I'm not really ready for the real world."

Callum and John then fucked hardcore. John discovering he was really bi.

Callum kissed John on the forehead, before pulling the sheets over him. Callum sat down at the network access point and started to learn more about these new civilisations he'd encountered.

John woke in the morning, Ronan stood in his room.

"Come on Sheppard! We've got to go," said Ronan, "It's two hours till we set off for the mission. And you said you would be ready with time to spare, this time. No just behind schedule today."

"Thanks Ronan," said John, all of a sudden noticing how hot Ronan actually was.

John got out of bed, the sheets sliding off his body to reveal his naked body. Ronan stood gaping at his friend's hot body. Ronan moved up to John, kissing his lips. Ronan pulled John close to him, their bodies brushing up on each other. Their dicks rising up. Ronan tore his own clothes off. They both left the room, just in time to get to the gate.

Callum stood outside the detention rooms where Kara, Helo and Lee were being housed. Sam walked past Callum, not realising it was him.

"Are they getting released?" asked Callum.

"Yes," said Sam, "We will be trying to find a world for the Colonials to settle on."

"You're distant brothers you know," said Callum, "They're family. You should expect they'll want to go Earth at some point."

"But we can't alert Earth to the fact of aliens," said Sam.

"But they're not really aliens," said Callum, "It could be the first step to enlightening the human race."

"I can't go against my government," said Sam.

"In the original universe they should of been in, they would of populated a desolate Earth," said Callum, "You all were wiped out. They should of been distant ancestors of you. Something cracked your's and my universes. They survived by merging. I know what cracked mine, what cracked yours?"

"So something or one tried to manipulate the timeline," said Sam, "Who?"

"A system lord," said Callum, "Ba'al. Your friend stopped him, from SG-1. The picture of his father by the ship which transported the Stargate to Cheyyne Mountain Complex, the other man is him from an alternate reality."

"How could you know that?" asked Sam.

"My head!" said Callum, falling to his knees, "Someone is using me to give you a warning. They are coming, the Cyolns. You must stop them. Bye. Tell Kara to behave and that she should be nicer to Ronan. Tell Lee not to give up piloting, politics is a dirty business. He should become a diplomat if anything. Tell Helo to find Hera, she will save the universe. His child with Athena, Sharon. Be careful Sam, you will suffer the most any human ever has. Keep Jack away from SG-C, bring him here."

"I hate seeing the future," said Callum, before dropping dead.

Blood poured out of Callum's nose. Sam stood there gobsmacked.

Kara, Helo and Lee walked out and saw the scene in front of them.

"Callum!" yelled Kara, running over to his dead body.

Kara hugged his head and rocked back and forth.

"FRAK!" yelled Kara.

"He died delivering an important message from the future," said Sam, "He was really scared and then he told me to tell you."

Sam then relayed the message. Tears streaming down Kara's face. Lee too shocked to do anything. Helo knelt by Kara and hugged her, ten started crying.

A simple service was given on behalf of Callum. Kara held the bracelt Callum had given to her close to her face. Kara stormed out as soon as the service was complete. Callum's body was pushed through the Stargate to a Stargate which led to deepspace.

Ronan found Kara sat on the top of the tower, right at the edge.

"You shouldn't go that close to the edge," said Ronan.

"Why not?'" said Kara, "I'll fall, what's wrong with that! He never got to live a proper life! Where's the justice in that?"

Kara got up next to the edge and stepped off!

"KARA!" yelled Ronan, trying to reach her.

But she fell too fast.

Kara plunged towards the water below, Kara was sure this was the way.

*You should of given him a chance!* said Callum, appearing in her mind.

*How are you doing this?* asked Kara.

*I'm being used as a face to talk to you be an angel of God. You are doing what you have to do. This isn't the end for you, you're going back to Galactica with the co-ordinates to here.*

*So I was supposed to walk off the edge?*

*Yes*

Kara felt a bright light bathe her body completely and then she appeared in Admiral Adama's quarters, scaring the shit out of him.

"Miss me?" asked Kara, smiling.

"How the frak did you get in here?" asked Adama, "I thought you were all dead!"

Adama hugged Kara tightly, not wanting to let her go again.

"I have the co-ordinates to a place near to Earth," said Kara, "We can't go there because the people of Earth aren't ready for aliens yet."

"Let's get there then," said Adama, "What's that in your hand?"

Kara looked down at her hand and the object split into many pieces.

"They;re accelerators," said Kara, "One for each ship. We'll get there in one jump. Just be warned they think I'm dead as well. Lee and Helo are fine. Callum died."

The objects in Kara's hands disappeared in a flash of light.

"They're in the ships," said Kara, "Order the jump."

The entire fleet jumped to above Atlantis. Kara stopping them from attacking.

Unknown to all, a cylon had transmitted the co-ordinates to the entire Cylon fleet, which used all it's tylium to make the jump.

"They're coming!" said Kara, getting the warning from the angel, "Get ready! This is the final battle with the Cylons!"

The whole fleet got ready to fight, all civilians beamed into Atlantis then to the mainland. The huge batteries in Atlantis powered up.

The Cylon fleet dropped out of FTL, and was instantly bombarded by Atlantis' guns which ripped the Cylon fleet apart. Atlantis had destroyed the entire Cylon fleet. Cylons are weak to the rounds Atlantis was used.

The humans were now united! It was the end of the great divide!

THE END!


End file.
